Arale-chan's Birth
Arale-chan's Birth (アラレちゃん誕生, Arare-chan tanjō) is the first half of the first episode of Dr. Slump and Arale-chan. Synopsis Senbei Norimaki, an inventor, invented a robot named Arale. Plot The episode opens up with Tori being drawn and scribbling all over a white background which then breaks to a cliff over the ocean. Ultraman who is on top of the cliff is seen using a fishing pole to bring the Sun up. The setting shifts over to Penguin Village where Mr. Pig announces that day time has arrived to the village. The story begins at the Norimaki Residence where Senbei Norimaki, the towns goofy inventor creates an android named Arale. Before even attached to her body, Arale already was annoying Senbei making him regret making the head first. When she is finally attached to her body she became disappointed when she finds out that she cannot shoot rockets out of her stomach. When Senbei has her test her eyesight it showed that she was foresighted making her need glasses to see correctly. Next, Senbei must go to town to get her clothes. At the store, he was able to get everything fine, but the last thing he needed to get was panties. He was afraid to buy girl panties because it would make him look like a pervert. He decides to buy a dress and make up. In the restroom, he shaves his facial hair, puts on a dress and make up to make himself look like a woman so he can buy the panties without people thinking he was a pervert. When he got back to his house, Arale put the clothes on and Senbei decides to take her out to see if people could be convinced if she is a real girl. They arrive at the Coffee Pot where one of Senbei's friends, Aoi Kimidori, works. He introduces Arale to her and says she is his younger sister. Aoi asks how old Arale is and Arale says that she was just created, but Senbei jumps in and says she is 13. Afterwards, when they leave out the door of the Coffee Pot, Arale runs into the street and a speeding police car driven by Gala and Pagos drives into Arale, but the car breaks while Arale peacefully sits there leaving everyone watching shocked. Appearances Characters Locations * Penguin Village ** Norimaki Residence ** The Store ** Coffee Pot Objects * Arale's Glasses * School Girl Outfit * Panties * Police Car Continuity Impact * Akira Toriyama draws Tori who begins the series. * Arale is created and finds out that she needs glasses. * Senbei hides the fact of Arale being an android and creates the fake identity of her being his 13 year old sister when introduced to Aoi. * The running gag of Arale unintentionally destroying Gala and Pagos Police Car debuts making Gala and Pagos frightened by the sight of Arale being nearby for the rest of the series. Inconsistencies * Senbei's mustache growing back when he is seen shaving it in the previous scene where he was disguising himself as a woman. Tori even pops out on screen to point this out. * Momotaro being present since he supposedly doesn't come to Penguin Village until the events of "The Fairy Tale Machine". Differences from the manga * The Intro of Tori being drawn, Ultraman fishing the Sun and Mr. Pig announcing morning was not present in the manga. * In the anime, Kenta Kuraaku does not appear in The Store when Senbei cross dressed in the School Girl Outfit. * In the anime, Tori points out that Senbei's mustache quickly grew back but in the manga a simple black arrow points it out. * In the manga, Senbei yells at Arale to stop tossing her head up and down while they still are right in front of their house but in the anime they are walking down a road in Penguin Village. An extension of the scene is shown as well where Senbei then hides Arale from anyone seeing while he puts Arale's head back on. * The Aho! Bird does not appear in the manga when Senbei and Arale are walking to the Coffee Pot. * In the anime, Tori makes a formal introduction of the Coffee Pot to the audience when it appears on screen. * In the manga, Gala and Pagos police car did not crash into Arale it was a random citizen in a normal car. Trivia * This episode is the first animated adaptation of any work made by Akira Toriyama. * Momotaro is the only named onscreen character to not have any lines in this episode. * This episode takes place on 17th of Flying Fish, 1980. * This episode is one of two episodes that Harmony Gold dubbed in English (the other one being "Hey! Friends" which is still technically part of the same episode). The only known member of the voice cast was Cheryl Chase who voiced Arale. Gallery Navigation Category:Dr. Slump Arale-chan episodes Category:Canon Episode